


台湾高中生推荐的野战地点前五——TOP1：我爱大自然

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	台湾高中生推荐的野战地点前五——TOP1：我爱大自然

【Evan Lin：我爱大自然，真的[海鸥图][陈立农搭帐篷图][黄明昊烤鱼图][范丞丞偷烤鱼被打图][陆定昊举自拍杆合照图] 21：25】

“林彦俊你把我那个图删了！！快快快点！丑死你爹了！”  
“不要！”

……

好像了放弃偶像包袱，范某人又开始啃烤鱼。不经意地和王子异自然聊天，屁股一点点地往林彦俊边上挪。

“你完了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

烤鱼的竹签被扔在沙滩上，正在聚精会神看男朋友搭帐篷的人猝不及防，被范丞丞钳住手腕抢去了手机。

“陈立农！！！！！”

同样聚精会神的人扭过头来，鬓角一滴汗砸在脚边小蟹的背壳上。下雨了吗？小招潮蟹黑眼珠咕噜噜，往最近的沙洞里钻起来。

“怎么了老婆？”

抬手想擦汗，被小臂上的沙砾硌得龇牙咧嘴，坐在小石板上的人赶紧从包包里翻出手帕黏过去，轻轻给他擦脸再擦手。嘟嘟囔囔说范丞丞欺负我，抢我手机，你快去揍他。

林彦俊仔细给他擦着，细密睫毛垂着，刘海也垂着，翘翘唇珠随着音节若隐若现。他发现男朋友今天没带耳环，肉肉耳垂中心坠着耳洞的小孔，忍不住抬手去搓揉。

嗨跑到十几米外的人正得瑟呢，转身就看到小情侣又旁若无人地腻腻歪歪，根本没人在追自己，气得眉毛都掉了几根。

“你们俩！收敛点儿！”叉着腰，拿手机指着正在烤鱼的另外几个同学，“本单身狗保护协会会长严正抗议啊！”

乖乖贴在男友怀里的人扭头就是一个冰凉凉眼刀飞过来，一下子哽得范会长HP减50，怂回烤架边躲在群众里。还被几个兢兢业业烤鱼的人嫌弃了，不做事还占地方，快走走走。

吗的，以前这俩没公开的时候还藏得挺严实，从上回通宵KTV回来就开始不要脸皮子了。黄明昊默不作声，手上不停转动竹签子，暗自腹诽。这他吗的终于毕业了我日。

完全忘记了当时是自己给两个人打开的柜门。

陆定昊看着身边的人攥着竹签子一动不动，甚至脸上浮现起诡异的笑容，也哽了一下。

 

“那啥，你俩好好休息啊！我，我们也睡了哈！嘶——黄明昊你揪我干什——”

精明小富贵简直想把这脑体积小于等于核桃仁的大白鹅一脚踩死，你他妈这不是告诉人家我们要去听墙角吗！哇，心态崩了。

“嗯，今天都辛苦了哈，明天我们晚点走吧。都好好休息。”

还是我王哥会救场子啊……小富贵一边小鸡啄米地对对对一边恨恨地剜范丞丞。

离海边最近的帐篷里，应急灯投射出两道影子，好像正在铺毯子。更瘦的那一道顿了顿，向朋友们的声源方向比出一个中指，也好好地被几人看清楚了。

“晚上被我抓到，靠近我们帐篷十米以内的人，林北让你玩玩过肩摔！”

伴随着一个煞气十足的抹脖子手势，应急灯啪地黑下来。

“都怪你！”掐鹅胳膊，鹅说痛痛痛。另一个帐篷里钻出一个脑袋，刘海把眼神全遮了，在能见度不高的夜里渗人得紧。

“你们两个也快去休息哈，明天早上起得来还能看日出。”

王王王王哥我有橡皮筋你你你要不把刘海扎一下？——胆颤小富贵  
你们两个赶紧睡觉你爹困死了！！——暴怒陆小芙

啪，啪，海滩又回到往常的安静幽黑。

 

“热吗？”

即使陈立农什么都看不到，眼神也是关切的晶晶亮。男朋友在一边扭来扭去，很难让人不注意他。

这人到底能不能行了……

小林耳朵红起来，大大地翻一个没人接收的白眼。趁着一片漆黑也不害臊，翻个身就把脸埋在陈立农胸口。

“不热，冷。”

“……冷？”现在不是七月份吗？没敢问出口。二十四乖的好男友把人搂得更紧，心里想着老婆真的是体寒啊，回头开点中药补补气吧，或者是带他多锻炼一下？

被收进怀里的人暗自窃喜，ㄍ一ㄣ出精致锁骨和挺翘小屁股，开始等待男友上钩。然而呆鱼儿正在思考祛除体寒的一百种方法，只把他抱稳，根本没注意眼前居然还有鱼饵。

几分钟过去了。

“上大学了我们在学校外面租一间房，要挑一个楼下有夜市的。夜市要有奶茶店和炒粉粿，最好还能养一个狗狗，给它起个什么名字呢…”

“陈立农……”

“干嘛？难道你要让狗狗用我名字哦？那以后你叫它，我也跟着来了怎么唔唔——”

带着气恼意味的小牙痕印在呆鱼儿的下唇上，然后林彦俊捏着他的下颌撬开了他的嘴。他终于反应过来男朋友这一系列异常行为，在被舌吻了十秒之后要回了主导位。

轻轻翻身把人压在身下，失去了视野也能精准地按住男朋友被色情湿吻刺激得更明显的乳尖，一下一下地向里，指盖不安分地划着小豆子中间的细细小缝。林彦俊被他摸得小声叫唤，抬起膝盖蹭他下面，手也扯住他T恤下摆。

老婆今天好热情。

互相脱去了上衣，林彦俊正黑灯瞎火地跟男友的裤子做斗争，无果。闻言动作一顿，下一秒就躺下去装死。

“那你自己来。”

“别别别，错了宝贝，宝宝最好了…”陈立农自己把裤子拽下来扔到一边，又去脱他的，那人还在装死，屁股都不抬一下。“乖啊宝宝，老公错了，来抬屁股～”

小小地哼了一声作为回应，林彦俊使出吃奶的劲维持僵硬身体。

自己真是作孽……可怜巴巴地凑到鼓气宝嘴边舔吻，拉着他的手够到已经勃起的地方，让林彦俊握着，带着他上下动作。滚烫的性器在林彦俊手心里突突地跳，又粗又大的形状让他轻易地回想起多少次自己被干得哭着叫哥哥，心里刺挠刺挠的，忍不住咽了咽口水。

“好辛苦，老婆……”指尖在林彦俊身上到处划拉，轻轻叼住随着身体微微颤动的耳垂，湿热气息钻进耳蜗里，“让老公脱一下，好不好？”

使坏在已经开始渗出腺液的顶端刮了一下，又眯着眼笑着仰起身伸出软软小舌头，跟男友在夏日沙滩的咸湿海风里交换一个吻。

他右手抓住左手腕，抻在头顶上，毫无保留也渴望更多。然后挺了挺腰。

“快点。”

 

 

“你真的死了。”五官都泛滥着高潮后的水红，威胁也软软没了气势。

男友也很无辜：“这证明我没有预谋啊，对不对老婆~”

你有预谋倒好了。身体表面和内里的黏稠感，加上突然想起来：洗不到澡。快把林彦俊搞疯了，“去找找湿巾啊！”

 

“老婆，还不睡哦？”

好容易两个人收拾得差不多了又躺下，男朋友又在一边扑腾起来。其实陈立农也不是很困，兴奋感还在神经里没散尽。摸摸索索地又把住林彦俊腰侧，打圈揉起来。

“是不是还没吃饱……”

整个人黏到男朋友背上，长手长脚把人圈在自己的领地里，虎牙有一下没一下地磨他薄得透明的侧后颈。

“嗯…”

诶？今天真的很热情哦。

很自觉地摸到胸口的手被林彦俊拍开，“不是没吃饱吗，老公再喂你一次啊~”

“我是说我饿了！”  
“我知道啊，这不是在喂唔唔——”

脸蛋被揪住的人无法呆言呆语，终于安静下来。

“饿了，等于需要食物。懂了没？”

陈立农点点头，这才被放开了。

嘟囔着说你不早点讲，从帐篷拉门边的包包里翻出薯片、小面包、卤味、果冻，甚至是泡面和罐装奶茶。

“你春游吗你，幼稚死了！”

“喔，那你别吃啊。”

“我不仅要吃！我还要去沙滩上吃！”

“啊？为什么？”

因为在睡觉的地方吃东西很不OK。

 

一边指挥男友把毯子铺在沙滩上一边啃着小面包的人觉得很幸福。

陈立农好像就是他的幸福实感。只要看着陈立农，他就会觉得自己是在咕嘟咕嘟冒泡泡的浓稠糖浆。泡泡一个一个浮上来，ber地爆开，藏在里面的句子暴露在空气里。

喜欢你。  
看着我。  
好喜欢你。  
要抱。  
亲亲我。

男友拍拍身边铺得平整的位置，示意他坐下来。突然心情大好的小林选择直接跨坐在了男友身上，环在陈立农后颈上，眯着弯弯眼睛看他。陈立农虽然不知道他在玩什么，但也早就习惯了林彦俊偶尔的猫咪式撒娇卖痴，稳稳地搂住他后腰让人保持平衡。

湿漉漉的小舌头不带一点情色意味地凑到陈立农唇边，像是跟他分享小面包的奶甜味。不远处的海平线泛出凌晨的奶白色，起得过于早的几只海鸥在嬉戏着抓小鱼儿做早饭。

“吃饱了吗。”

他点点头。

“困不困？要不要回帐篷睡了？”

伸手拨开林彦俊被海风吹得乱在一侧的刘海，饱含爱意的眼神横冲直撞，温柔又痴迷。明明每天都跟陈立农腻在一起，林彦俊还是被看得晕乎乎的。

然后他摇摇头，不好意思地说吃得有点撑，睡不着。  
男友抱着他咯咯咯地笑，小林气鼓鼓地咬人脖子，咕哝着明天就要回家了诶，想多跟你呆一会儿。陈立农刮他鼻子，笑他说回家不也是天天一起吗，干嘛啦，搞得跟牛郎织女一样。

“不一样啦……”委委屈屈，更拱进陈立农胸口。

 

你是妈妈的小孩，是老师的学生，是大家的朋友。

可是我好贪心又好自私。想要你只做我的男朋友，以后做我的伴侣，我的余生。

 

“好好好，那我们休息一下，一会看日出好不好？”逗小孩一样晃了林彦俊两下，实在有点撑的人被抖出几声小嗝。

他真的完了吧，怎么连男朋友打嗝都觉得可爱得要命。

“或者……”后腰上的手滑到圆圆小屁股上，“老公帮你消消食？”

坐他身上的人眼神突然亮起来，在同学们的帐篷和远处四处仔仔细细侦察一遍，没有敌情，非常好。

收回眼神来乖乖地看着陈立农，轻轻扭胯带出角度，用臀尖摩擦着年轻气盛一点就着的人。

“好啊。”

 

短裤只褪到大腿根，堪堪露出已经勃起的性器。林彦俊甚至衣裤都好好的呆在身上，过于肥大的沙滩裤很方便人作恶，从膝头一路向上，摸到大腿内侧，捏捏两颗球球，被林彦俊锤了一下。

一手从裤腰松紧带探进去，用林彦俊喜欢的熟悉节奏一下一下撸着前端。另一边还是藏在裤腿里，指尖扯开内裤。

上一次结束不久，还在兴奋状态的身体不自觉地一直分泌着肠液。海滩上的视野比帐篷里更清晰，男友的火热视线看得他更湿了。

陈立农眉头皱起来，有点困惑。

“老婆，你内裤都湿透了诶…”那你还一直摸我屁股？“明天穿着会不会难受？”

眯着眼享受服务的人挠着陈立农后背的小爪子僵了一下，把脸埋在他肩窝里嘟嘟囔囔地不知道在说什么。陈立农一脸茫然，连着问了几遍林彦俊还是嘴里不清不楚的。最后终于被问急了，掐着他的脸：“我说！我带了！换洗的内裤……”

没忍住，陈立农噗嗤一声笑了出来。林彦俊耳朵更红了，透明的耳尖连浅青色血管都一清二楚，衬着海边天光，整个人甜得发腻。

“这样哦，那再湿一点也没关系的吧？”

隔着内裤，一个指节浅浅地戳进穴口，林彦俊被粗糙质感捅得小声哼哼，往上逃了逃。

“不许跑，”男友又笑起来，是一种只在特别开心的时候才出现的笑：“老婆准备这么充分，我好感动。”

 

最后林彦俊的裤子被扔在陈立农的上面，两人还是维持着跨坐的姿势，林彦俊滚烫又细腻的皮肤紧紧贴在陈立农腿根。

甬道早就泛滥得不像样子，轻易就被两根指头扩开。海边的微凉湿气灌进去，林彦俊不由得抖了一下，继而把男友抱得更紧。

“林彦俊，”陈立农叫他。

他嗯了一声。

海平线渐渐晕染出一道粉色的弧，靠近蓝色的一端更加白了。

熟悉形状的顶端，强势又温柔地，一点点顶进他的身体里，“码头先生，让我泊岸吧。”

 

试探着慢慢插到最深处，陈立农搂着他，另一手抚在他小腹上，腰胯打着圈地磨蹭。

“你一直在的，对吗。”

拼命克制着呻吟的人死死咬着下唇，印出浅白痕迹，因而显得唇色更红。平日里富有生气的大大眼睛此刻却像是失了神，或者说是他抽去了陈立农的神。他好像在看他又好像没有，但瞳仁中央终于掉下来的眼泪的确是在看着他。

我爱你。

 

从未听过的三个字让陈立农真正失了神。只顾着在他体内横冲直撞，像要把林彦俊揉进五脏六腑里，交换血肉骨，真正地融为一体。而太阳也探出一头来，为这诺言做牧师，顺着海风赠与两人最缱绻的祝福，浅金色的光终于洒在他们的轮廓上。

“你，轻点…我本来就吃，吃撑了嗯…”

假意帮忙地揉着老婆的胃，动作还是不管不顾地疯，要看他哭。

“不行不行呜呜呜…天亮了啦…啊啊嗯老公，老公…天亮了不要了不要做了…”

爽到一半的人才不会理他，还循循善诱地开起了国文讲堂：“老婆你知道吗，白天…涨起来的海浪，叫潮…晚上的，叫汐喔。”

狠狠地一个冲刺换来身上人毫无防备的大声尖叫，得逞地弯了眼睛。

“今天这片沙滩，好像会出现两次潮呢…”

“你，啊啊…你去，去死啊嗯…这种时候，国语学得最好…”

小脸彻底红透的人剜了他一眼，腾出手来挠了一下小腿，陌生的冰凉触感让林彦俊整个人都僵硬了，缓缓低头看去。

 

一只小小的招潮蟹正在他细致的皮肤上滑行。

 

“嘶——老老老婆要夹断了痛痛痛痛痛，放松点放松点…”

身体的高度紧张绷得甬道也收缩起来，陈立农被夹得呲牙咧嘴。

“你你你你看！”林彦俊快吓晕了，“这这这个在我腿上爬！”

这才发现罪魁祸首的人无奈地叹气，伸手把小蟹弹开。歪日？今天又下雨又刮大风哦？小招潮蟹很无语，缓缓爬回沙洞里。

“怕什么啦，”轻轻抽插两下示意人不要分心，“那么小只，难道把你吃了哦。”

“就很吓人啊，”胆小鬼扁了扁嘴，后穴痒痒的感觉又占领了意识，“继续啦…想到了…”

 

“刚才那个叫招潮蟹哦，”一边回复着操弄的频率，一边还要跟人科普。谁有心思听这些啦，林彦俊脸靠在男友肩窝里翻个白眼。

“我老婆真厉害。”哪有什么好厉害的？“说起来，招潮…是招来高潮的意思，也说不定哦？”

干。

“你能不能…哈啊，不要曲解人家的含义呃嗯…白痴陈，立农…”

“叫老公。”

“白痴！陈立农！”

“三。二。”

“一！白——痴——”

“嗯。”

“干嘛？啊嗯…错了错了唔——轻点轻点轻点啊啊啊呜呜…老公！老公老公错了…”  
“老公！别搞了呜呜呜我受不了了啊啊…哥哥，哥哥轻点…爸爸！爸爸我错了我错了我不干了呜呜呜…”

“早干嘛去了？”

 

小招潮蟹看着被震塌的沙洞入口，两个眼睛变成省略号。嚯！今天闯鬼了吧，这他妈是地震了？

 

番外1：

“林彦俊你怎么今天黑眼圈那么重啊？气色倒是不错，红润有光泽。”

 

番外2：

黄明昊看着黑眼圈同样挂到苹果肌上的王子异和陆定昊，三人交换一个你懂的眼神。范丞丞倒是精神很好，昨晚一沾毯子就睡着了，一觉到刚才，爽。

“哎呀！忘了听墙角！”  
“……也就是你睡得像死猪，那动静还他妈用听墙角吗我操……”


End file.
